Renegade
by Allexis.Dancer.True
Summary: Nightwing never died she faked her death, she was blackmailed by Deathstroke and forced to switch sides. She is joined with Black Manta and Kaldur along with her master. She finds an odd and unexpected love that she is sure it's meant to be. Can she stay Renegade and follow in her new life of crime, or will she let her emotions take over and risk her and her friends lives?
1. Chapter 1

OK people, so I have been getting reviews asking me why I got rid of Dick Grayson. This is the most recent one-

OffendedFan:Huh? Why didn't you use the REAL Nightwing instead of this fake? Are you really going to stoop that low and replace Nightwing (DICK GRAYSON) with this OC ? Aren't you ashamed? Please, show Nightwing some respect! Do you hate him or something? Why would anyone in their senses replace Nightwing with an OC? PS. The name "Skylar" has been used MANY times for OCs. I'm sorry if this sounded mean, but replacing Nightwing with an OC is quite offensive to Nightwing fans :( And giving your OC Nightwing's life... If that doesn't sound like replacement then I don't know what does... Why would you give Dick's life to an OC? That's HIS life, you can't have your OC stealing his life away :( I don't think people like this idea of replacing Nightwing and having this OC live his life... Haven't you noticed yet?

I'm going to say this one last time, I did not get rid of Nightwing. After Dick Grayson got old enough he stopped in the hero business and passed Nightwing on to Skylar. I love Nightwing and I don't know why people apparently think that I hate him. So please don't be offended when Nightwing is a girl in my story. And to OffendedUser who reviewed my story, no I am not ashamed for writing this story, because this website is a place where you are free to express yourself in your passion for writing fanfic. There are no restrictions against gender bending or making an OC on this site, so please, if you don't like my story, don't read it and don't go to my reviews telling me how much you hate and try to make me take down this story. I moderate reviews so if I don't like it, it doesn't get posted. So stop trying to hate on people stories in general. I takes them feel down, but just to let you know, just because one person doesn't like it, doesnt mean others won't. So in general, if you don't like it, don't read it or review on it telling people how much it sucks!

Flip all you haters!

-OfficialUnitedDancer4Eva


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back with a new story, my OC Skylar Wayne is the alter ego Renegade, which came from the apprentice episodes on Teen Titans. She is Deathstroke's apprentice so I had some of the characteristics of the apprentice episodes into my story! Please read, review, favorite and follow!**

**Thanks!**

** -OfficalUnitedDancer4Eva**

Had it really been 3 months since Nightwing died? It has and things have changed dramatically, for the team, the league, and life in general. Since Nightwing died in the explosion the team hadn't had the heart to even do training without their beloved leader; Batman had hardly made appearances to them or the league in general. Outside of hero business Wayne Manor had felt cold and lonely once again; Tim has been a wreck without his adopted sister around. Alfred had been trying to be the strong one and keep things going even though his heart hurt heavily. Then there is Bruce, I mean the old Bruce who locked everyone out. He went back to being the cold man that he was ten fold with loss of his would sit in the Batcave late at night just there and pull up pictures of Skylar from the time she came to the Manor and to the age she was presently, or no more. Her face lit up the computer screen with smiles galore; she seemed so happy, and then he just had to introduce her to the line of work he pursued. His daughter who he didn't know existed came into his life and changed it forever; she gave him a reason to enjoy life again just with her face. Now all of the years together, the memories, and troubling times are all over and done. When those thoughts process though Bruce Wayne's mind, who's to say Batman never cries.

"What was I thinking? Did I make the wrong the decision? I just hope if they ever find out I will I be forgiven." Renegade asked herself these questions's as she sat in the plane of Deathstroke. She peered down at the glamour charm she had gotten out of Zatanna the year before; she was no longer herself, no the raven black hair now appeared dirty blonde with golden highlights. The costume was different from her Nightwing one; she had spandex black short shorts and a dark orange sports bra like top with black gloves that reached to her elbow and black ankle cut boots unlike her Nightwing ones that stopped at the calf. She had a sword on her back, laser on her left wrist. They were currently on root to Malina Island with Bane and his crew in tow, to take the diamonds on Malina for money.

"Ready my precious Renegade?" she snapped out her thoughts and looked up at Deathstroke.

"Yes." She told him with the same blank emotion.

'Why was I the one he was obsessed with?'

"Deathstroke mi amigo, welcome to my operation." Bane greeted the assassin as he approached him.

"Bane likewise, I don't believe you've met my new apprentice Renegade." Deathstroke gestured for the teen to come to stand beside him; she moved over to her "master" and nodded her head in acknowledgement to Bane.

"Pleasure to meet you. Now Deathstroke my friend we are still on agreement of our Deal right?" Bane asked

"Of course Bane, you're the one person I can put trust into in this line of business." Deathstroke replied to the man.

"Yes, you're right, now shall we proceed?" Bane gestured the way over to the diamonds with a smirk.

"Of course, come along Renegade." Deathstroke turned to her and she nodded following.

As they loaded the diamonds Renegade stood off to the side and watched. Deathstroke stood beside her and then began to speak,"You know you are doing this for your own good, correct?"

"Yes Master," she replied with a look of regret on her face.

"Cheer up, this is in your best interest now, you know I'm doing everything in my power to keep it that way," he said to her.

"Yes master," she relplied.

Two of Bane's men walking on the bridge with their machine guns, and passed each other only for the Batman, Robin, and Batgirl to drop in. The Bat gave them a hand signal to move out and they disappeared like the ninjas they are. Renegade walked back n forth with her arms crossed watching the thieves take the diamonds; she wanted so much to stop them, even though she couldn't. She stopped mid stride and cocked her head up just a bit to see to Robin peering down at them; she gritted her teeth, "No, not now!" she yelled in her backed away casually from the scene and went into the shadows like she was trained to do. One of Deathstroke's men saw a glint come from the water; he aimed and shot a laser from the laser gun he held at the water and Lagoon Boy jumped out in his overgrown form. He slapped the thug away, who grunted in pain from the contact and landed on the other side. "There!" one of Bane's men yelled out as he saw the Robin perched; they started to fire at the Boy Wonder, who dodged the shots with ease and threw some birdarangs at them. Batman jumped down kicking both thieves off the bridge holding, one threw a bomb at the Dark Knight and he dodged just in time for Batgirl to take out the approaching bad guys. Robin withdrew his staff and another two guys and more of the heroes poured in as more of the bad guys fell, of course the likes of Bane could hold his own exceptionally well, even against Superman and Superboy.

"Damn…Thanks to the Justice League ruining everything." Deathstroke curses to himself; he picked up a big bullet looking pod and started moving toward a tunnel.

"Hold it Deathstroke." He turned around to see the Bat himself standing menacingly.

"Ah Batman how are you? I guess you're grieving is going well since the untimely death of your beloved Nigthwing." He spoke with a hint of humor in his voice; Batman bit back a growl of anger.

"Well Batman I would like to chat some more, but afraid I'm busy at the moment. Renegade!" he shouted. Batman looked at him wondering why he yelled out Renegade. Suddenly a dirty blonde girl flipped out and landed behind Deathstroke, "Batman I would like you to meet my apprentice Renegade. Now I hope that you both will get plenty acquainted." Deathsrtoke spoke smoothly and walked by Renegade."I hope that you enjoy this little reunion." He whispered to her knowing that he struck a nerve, "Renegade show no mercy." He stated lastly and strolled away.

Batman made movement to precede him, but the girl drew the sword on her back and charged at the Bat.

"GAH! This is pointless, these heroes are overwhelming our forces Bane sir!" the envenomed thug yelled to his boss who threw Superboy back some feet; Bane gritted his teeth realizing how right he was.

"HA!" Renegade yelled as her blade clashed with Batman's gloved wrist, she moved quickly and spun around to deliver another blow to his abdomen. She aimed for his stomach praying that he would catch the blade before it made contact; Batman caught her blade in mid swing and the two were caught into a stare off. "What's with this girl? She's intentionally letting me stop her attacks so they don't make contact with me, even though she knows I will catch them. Why is she trying not to hurt me? She doesn't have any killing intent, who are you Renegade?"Batman ran through all of this in his head as he looked at her masked eyes.

"Oh Dad I wish you knew it was me and knew the truth. I wish you could look into my eyes and realize it's me! I'm still here." Tears pricked at her eyes as she screamed in her brain. Batman took the blade out of her hands and tossed into the caverns of the volcano. He kneed Renegade and she pushed his knee aside and threw a punch connecting with his chin. Batman grunted and stumbled back slightly, he retaliated and punched her in the same place, she stifled a pained yelled and back flipped into a crouch she made a come here signal to him, and he charged went in for the attack and Renegade used her flexibility, they exchanged blow for blow, and the Bat noticed that some moves were ones that he created himself.

Deathstroke slid into the core of the volcano and walked over to the center and placed the bomb he had upon it,"It's a waste, but it must be done." He pressed the start and the timer commenced. He pressed the communicator on his ear, "The bomb is in place fall back." He spoke to Bane. Bane frowned, "Fall back comrades!" he yelled over the fighting, "The bomb is in place and we must go now!" The Bane and his envenomed soldiers fell back along with Deathstroke's killers, and fled toward their ships.

"Ha! Grr!" Renegade tried to throw another punch at Batman's face, but he grabbed her fist in mid swing, she tried to use her other fist, but he had caught it too. He swept her right foot to set her off balance and turned her around into a headlock; she struggled against his grip and tried to pull his arm from around her neck. "Grr! Let me go!" she spat out at him.

"Who are you? And why are you working with Deathstroke?" Batman asked her gruffly; he tightened his hold and she took a sharp intake of breath at the awkward position. "Batman come in. Deathstroke has set off a bomb, and everyone must get out now!" Superman ordered over the comm link. Renegade took the momentary distraction as a ticket out and smacked Batman in the face with the back of her let a hiss of pain out as he clutched his face; Renegade fell to her knees and got up quickly heading toward where Deathstroke went the first time. She stopped and looked back at Batman; he took his hands from his face and looked to see the girl look at him and he considered following her, but the volcano started to shake. Renegade looked up to see falling rock start to come down and back to the Bat, before going down the tunnel. Batman looked to where she went again and fell back as the place shook violently.

"Uff!" Renegade landed on her side ungracefully as she got down to the core; she got up quickly and ran to the bomb.

"Ok...wait, my master wouldn't leave me like this ! Where is he? 15 year olds don't have to deal with this." She sighed dramatically and hung her head down. The bomb started to beep erratically and it perked her up to look at it. Her eyes widened behind the mask, "Oh shhh." She got up and looked around quickly for an exit, another tunnel was craved through. She ran for it squeezed through and made her way to the water with a big gulp of air she went into the water and swam as fast as she could away from the seconds Malina Island was no more."Hang on!" M'gann said to everyone in the bio ship; they were thrown back against the wall as the impact of the explosion shock went past them. Renegade swam through the water as fast she humanly could until rushing water threw down deeper into the ocean. She fought the water trying to gain control of herself against the water; she desperately tried to hold her longer. The water whipped her body back n forth and she let go of the breath she held; she clutched her throat to save some breath but couldn't. The force water knocked her unconscious, and then forced her toward the surface once more.

"So how much money worth of diamonds do you think they got away with?" Wonder Girl asked her mentor.

"I'm not sure." The Amazon answered her.

"What that in the water?" Superboy asked looking out at it, "It's a person!" he exclaimed.

"Miss Martian take us down to them." Superman told her, she nodded and took the ship down. The bio ship door opened and Aquaman jumped into the water to retrieve the person. He grabbed the girl around her middle and swam back; he handed her off to the awaiting Wonder Woman, and handed her up."It's that girl Renegade!" Robin said surprised. WW grabbed her under her under arms and laid her on her lap. She suddenly sat up and started coughing up water, which startled everyone at the sudden action; after the girl stopped she fell back into unconsciousness. WW caught her as she fell and her head turned to the side and dirty blonde wet hair covered her face. The heroes relaxed as they saw nothing else would happen at the moment; WW cradled the girl as it felt right to do so. A golden pendent stuck out on her chest and she reached out to touch it and it came off from around her neck, blonde hair became black.

WW gasped and tossed the pendent to the side, "Everyone look!" she exclaimed gaining all the heroes attention instantly. They all gawked at the now raven haired girl that once had dirty blonde hair. WW moved the hair and cupped her face to turn it toward her; the face still had a mask and her lips were different as they were parted taking in breath. She gently took off the mask and tears pricked the Amazon's eyes as she saw the face of Nightwing's. She hugged her close as some tears were let out, "It's Nightwing and she's alive."

Watch Tower

Soft groans were heard from the lump in the medical bed in the med wing of the tower.

Dark brown eyes opened and blurry vision became clear once more, "Where-Where am I?" she asked out loud. The room was white and bright and realization hit. She sat up quickly and looked around, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I can't be here." She got off the bed and almost stumbled as she did so looking for her mask. Black hair came into her view and she paused to look at it, "Oh no, the charm it's gone, they know. My master is going to kill them and me, and what about my dad?" She whispered to herself.

She turned around and jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of the dark figure standing in front of the door. Batman walked to her; she looked in shame and sadness, "Dad I-"

SMACK!

She let a small cry of surprise out as the force sent her back against the bed; she placed a hand on her cheek where Batman slapped her just then, and kept her head down. "I deserved that." she whispered. The next part shocked her as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. He held her in a death grip and placed a hand on the back of her head and the other around her middle. She felt him tremble violently, and his breath hitches. "My baby, my baby you're alive. You're alive." He whispered over and over again. Her eyes flooded with tears and once again her vision was blurry as tears fell and sobs wanted too come out, "I'm sorry daddy, I'm so so sorry daddy. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She kept repeating over and over to her father as she held on to him for dear life itself. During that time they had sunken to the floor and Bruce now had her wrapped in his cape with Skylar repeating I'm sorry over and over again.

Later

Batman and Nightwing entered the common room, with her in civies and him in his suit. The team was in civies while the mentors stayed in costume.

All the heroes stood up with Robin being the fastest; he got up and hurried over to them. He almost made Nightwing stumble over as he hugged her. He buried his head in her neck and she could feel his body rack up with emotion. "Please, please, don't ever do this agian." He asked trying to mask his sobs. She closed her arms around her little brother to hug him back. "I promise."

Batgirl and M'gann were next to give their hugs and tears to their leader, then Supey, and the rest of the team came to express how happy they were of her return. "I know we are all glad of Nightwing being alive and not dead, but we still need an explanation. Nightwing?" Superman urged everyone to calm.

They gathered around the league's conference table waiting for her to talk."So as you all know or thought I died a few months ago. I faked my death in the explosion purposely making everyone think I was dead and I'm sorry." she started

"Why did you do all this though?" Cassie interrupted.

"Let her finish." Wonder Woman told her.

"I did it because of Deathstroke. He has an obsession with me and he even told me himself that he did. He thinks I'm the perfect human weapon especially because I was taught by the Batman himself," she looked at him for acknowledgement. Batman or rather Bruce was more than ticked with the thought of that grown man obsessed with his 15 year old daughter. "The last mission the team went on with me he set it up to get my attention away from the team and he released nanobots into the air for them to breathe."

"Upon breathing them in they attach to the blood stream and he has a button that can activate them and ...kill them. So he made a deal with me, I change sides and fight by his side and he keeps them alive or I refuse and they die instantly. I just couldn't let him do that so I agreed."

"You mean we have robots that will kill us!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"I'm sure there's a way to remove them." Flash encouraged.

"Wait, you could've just told us about all this." Supey said suddenly.

"I couldn't he's been watching me and... Connor I couldn't risk you guys getting hurt!" her voice started getting emotional,"You all are my family and I rather give my life and make sure you're all safe and not dead instead. I know what I did was wrong on so many levels and I'm so, so, so, sorry. I'm sorry and I've felt terrible for all the pain I caused everyone I'm sorry. Please I'm so sorry, I'm sor-"

"Nightwing."

She turned her head to Robin who had his arms wrapped around her waist and Batman's hand on her shoulder, she hadn't known when she stood up, or her body trembling, not even when there were tear marks coming down her face as she breathed heavily. She looked around at everyone to see their faces of concern and calmed down, and sat once more still in Robin's hold.

"Sorry about that, after that mission I went back to Deathstroke and he gave me the new identity of Renegade, and here we are today after him and Bane stole from Malina Island. I just want to come back home and not ever see him again, I understand that any of you likely don't trust me and I get it. I just hope you guys can forgive me and want me back, I know I don't deserve the right to be leader, but still as a comrade." she finished as all was quiet.

"Wing of course we want you back, and yes we forgive you. You're the only one who deserves to be called leader on this team." Batgirl stated.

"Nightwing we care that you are alive and safe and we promise that Deathstroke will not control you EVER again we will make sure of it." WW told her.

"So that means..."

"You're still on the team and no consequences, the league will make sure he's taken care of and stop all of this." Batman told her as serious as ever. She smiled at him and nodded, "YAY! we our girl back!" M'gann flew over to hug her once more.

After all was said and done the bat family returned to their cave as Batgirl made her way to her own home. "Sirs you have returned-" Alfred stopped mid sentence as surprise crossed his face at the girl with them. "Oh my heaven." he said and sat down the tray with tea on it, "Hey Alfred looks who's back from not being dead." she joked tiredly and took off the mask. "Miss Skylar you're alive oh thank the heavens!" He took the young girl into his arms for a hug, "I missed you Alfred." she said smiling slightly, "As have I miss, as have I."After settling back into the house Bruce wanted to keep his children close to him, so he knew none of them would disappear again. He looked down at Sky's raven head as he heard her soft breathing signaling she was asleep; she cuddled into his chest as she lied in the middle with Tim hugging her from behind and buried his face in her back. "

Alyssa...thanks for watching over her." he said to the air, "Do you think she would forgive me?"Sky'svoice piped up, "Yes, because she would have done it too." he answered for her.

**Thank you so much for reading this! Can you guess what happens next? Sorry i gave you sort of a cliffhanger but you will find out what happens! Will write for reviews! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im back with another chapter, let your wonders be over with for my new chapter has been posted! no reviews yet but they are greatly appreciated! Thanks for readin, i write for your views and reviews!**

**I forgot the Disclaimer in my last chapter so here goes!**

Um Kaldur, Renegade, can you two take a break from eachother to give the disclaimer?

**Ugh fine! OfficialUnitedDancer4Eva does not own any of Young Justice, she does own her OC and my one and only love! (Kaldur)**

Thank you! Now let it begin!

Renegade awoke gasping for air . She was covered in cold sweat and she was trembling. She looked around. She wasnt in cave or at Wayne Manor. She was in Black Manta's ship. She didnt realize Kaldur was next her holding her hand when she heard him speak,"Are you ok? My father and Deathstroke ordered to stay with you until you awoke, I was so worried about you my love," he told her.

"I had a nightmare, I after the explosion I was found in the water and Aquaman rescued me and they discovered I was Renegade and everyone accepted me after all that I'd done," she explained. Kaldur pulled his girlfriend into his arms and held her tight.

"What happened to me?" she asked him.

"You were lost after Deathstroke had thought you got out of the tunnel with Batman. You were unconscious when i saw you from on top of the ship, I swam in and saved you," Kaldur answered cradling her in his arms.

"Why would you risk your life to save me Kaldur?" she asked.

"I would never leave my one and only love out in sea," the 16 year old told her, "I love you Skylar."

Those words struck her hard.

"What is the matter, I sense a change in mood," he asked her.

"Those were Wally's exact words before he kissed me for the first time," She said.

"Wally? Think of all the times he broke your heart, you were both only meant to be friends and only friends," Kadur said to her,

"Maybe your right," she said agreeing with him. Black Manta and Deathstroke entered the room.

"My precious Renegade, how are you feeling?" he asked her. He gave the two a weird look when he saw his apprentice in Black Manta's son's arms.

"My master, I am feeling energized and ready for another mission," she answered.

"Kaldur'ahm, you need to report to the mission breifing room," Black Manta told his son.

"Yes father," Kaldur said as he began to leave the room.

"Not yet," he stopped him," I understand our friend Renegade here has great abilities, and has also helped train my son in ways."

"Yes father she ha-" but he was cut off.

"Let her speak Kaldur'ahm," Black Manta interrupted him and then looked at Renegade.

"I have great flexibility and technique, I have trained with the best," she answered in a laid back tone. That voice melted Kaldur's heart and made it warm, he was crazy for the 15 year old.

"And how did you acquire you technique and flexibility?" Black Manta asked her.

"I did competitive dance when I was younger and I was born with natural flexibility," she replied to him.

"My son has talked great of you and has told me many good things about you, if you keep working hard enough, and this is not a promise, but you my work towards becoming a member of light just like my son is doing," Black Manta told her.

"Thank you, Manta," she told him.

Black Manta turned towards his son and nodded, Kaldur left the room and went to the missions breifing room. Manta followed him out. All that was left now was Deathstroke and Renagade.

"Excuse me Master but why am I not reporting the missions breifing room with my friend, am I not well enough or is this punishment for my failure?" Renegade asked Deathstroke.

"To your quarters and rest my young apprentice," he ordered her.

"Yes master," she answered and went to her living quarters, one next door to Kaldur.

One hour later

Renegade looked outside of the Black Manta ship as it made its way to Malina Island. She peered at the vast never-ending amounts of water and sea life, and looked down at her glamour charm that she tricked Zatanna into giving her. She grasped the charm and sighed closing her eyes at the situation she got everyone into. How is Kaldur even with her still?

"I believe in you and us is why." She jumped slightly and turned around to see Kaldur approaching her, "Did I say that out loud?" she asked.

"No, I just know that is all you've been thinking about." He stopped in front of her.

"Really Kaldur, I don't understand why you're still with me? I had you go deep undercover, betray the team, and work for your father that is a baddie; I faked my death and had Zatanna give me a glamour charm to change my appearance, and everyone-"Kaldur kissed her to make her stop listing off all of the wrongs she had snaked his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss and pulled away when air was needed.

"You have to understand that this is not all of your doing. I made a choice all of my own to go along with your plan and so did Wally. My love you are not the only one to hold this burden." Kaldur said and placed a kiss on her temple.

The corners of her lips twitched upwards slightly and she hugged her boyfriend tightly. Footsteps sounded coming closer toward the couple and Renegade pulled his arms from her waist to put distance between them as if nothing had happened.

"Kaldur'ahm, Renegade we have reached what remains of Malina Island, you know what you two must do." Black Manta said to them. "Yes sir." she told him before bowing, "Right away father." Kaldur said and bowed also following after her. Manta looked suspiciously at the two underneath his helmet as his wonder grew about them.

Batman was the last person she wanted to run into on this "mission". Skylar had faced her father many times before, but only once as Renagade, not when he had the intent to hurt her because she was the enemy in his eyes. She dodged another attack by her father's hand and retaliated with a punch of her own to his chin. Renegade went to kick him while he was distracted by the punch, but he recovered quickly as she thought and twisted her arm behind her back. "Ugh! Grrr! Let me go!" Renegade yelled.

"Not until you tell me Manta's plan." He growled out at her.

"I would never tell you." She spat back with equal venom in her tone.A sudden jolt erupted from the surface(they were undergroung); Batman turned her around and his boot met her abdomen sending her to the ground harshly. She coughed a little from the hit, but gasped as Batman towered over her menacingly. "Now tell me what Manta's plan-"Batman stopped talking as Kaldur knocked him away from the love of with his life with his water hammer. He landed a good eight feet away and groaned, while he tried to recover his bearings.

"I suggest you better leave now Batman, you only have minutes until the island explodes again." Kaldur told him. He grabbed Renegade's hand pulling her up and running toward the ship as the surface shook violently again; she couldn't help, but look back at Batman being approached by Robin and Batgirl telling him they had to go.

Renegade stood staring out at the sea, while pieces of Malina Island still floated about, even though it had been an hour after its destruction. "This is only the beginning you have to remember that." She told herself. "Yes, it is only the beginning." Her lips twitched upwards as his familiar arms snaked around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "In the end everything will work out and I made the right choices?" she asked, "Yes, you've never proven not to fail love. I believe in you 100 percent." He answered. This time she actually let a small smile grace her face.  
Kaldur turned her around and kissed her again, she leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Kaldur," she told him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next day

Kaldur awoke early in the morning and knocked on Renegades door. There was no answer. He knew she was up at the time, Deathstroke had her up at 4:30 every morning. He went into the large kitchen area in the ship and saw her working on a computer with Deathstroke standing over her shoulder. She took her fingers of of the keys and she rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"Young Renegade, perhaps you should break, you have been at this for an hour nonstop," Deathstroke told his apprentice.

"I can't," she responded.

"That is an order, now Renegade!" Deathstroke said getting stern.

"Yes master," she quickly obeyed, she knew what he was like if you disobeyed an order, it was not pretty and very painful. Deathstroke walked out of the room past Kaldur. Kaldur entered the kitchen to see her with her face buried in her hands, he heard a small sob come from the heard breathing and lifted her head, she thought it was Deathstroke but she was relieved to see it was only Kaldur.

"I cant do this, my head is pounding, my muscles are so sore, my ankle feels like it's broken, I'm so tired, I couldn't tell him because that would show weakness and he works me hard if I show any signs of weakness," she told Kaldur.

"I"m sorry, but there is really nothing I can do for you my love," Kaldur told her.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her room, she needed to rest more, she had just survived a major explosion and then nearly drowned, she probably did feel like crap."No what are you doing? I cant sleep! My master is going to kill me, he will give me punishment, Kaldur you don't understand what you are doing. Stop! Please," Renegade begged him.

He had been trying to keep her from getting up from the bed and make her sleep. He eventually gave up and layed her down, kissed her, and left the room locking her in there. He had monitored her through the camera in her room. She banged on the door for quite sometime and then sat against the door and begged for Kaldur to let her out while she was in tears. She gave into Kaldur's method and finally laid in the bed and fell asleep."GET UP!" A voice yelled at the young teen who was sleeping.

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SLEEP?! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THIS!" Deathdstroke yelled as he backhanded the girl in the right cheek.

"Deathstroke what are you doing to your apprentice?" Black Manta asked the enraged man.

"She made her owns orders and disobeyed mine!" he yelled as he was ready to strike the girl again.

"Father, she did nothing wrong, she had gone through what I had after three months I have evidence!" Kaldur yelled after he had the yelling of Deathstroke from the next room and Black Manta watched intently as Kaldur had layed the girl down and fought to keep her down. He then watched as Kaldur had kissed her on the lips, Deathstroke growled at that and continued to watch as she banged on the door and cried and begged him to let her go and how she had worn herself out and then finally slept.

"She and Kaldur'ahm had the exact same reactions, Deathstroke she is excused from any punishment for she had mentally broken down like my son had," Black Manta announced.

"I don't remember any of that though," she told Kaldur as he held her in his arms."I didnt either when it happened to me," Kaldur replied.

"Both of you report to mission breifing now," Black Manta ordered the left Renegade's room and entered the mission breifing conference room, when they entered, the discovered that they would not be doing this mission alone. Standing before them was Icicle Jr. and the Terror Twins."Well hello there beautiful," Icicle Jr. attempted to flirt with Renegade.

She grabbed Kaldur's hand and turned his head to kiss her emphasizing the point that she was taken."Aahh I see you have met you team members or this mssion," Black Manta said as she entered the room.

"Father, may I ask why we need comrades for this mission?" Kaldur asked.

"You will be breaking into the cave that the Young Justice team currently uses as home and headquarters to capture Blue Beetle for The Light's Partner, we do not know if you will need backup so they will stay in the ship until you call for backup," Black Manta explained gesturing towards the others in the room.

"Can I ask who The Lights Partner is?" Renegade asked Black Manta or Deathstroke who had just entered the room.

"You may not," Deathstroke answered his apprentice.

"Yes master," She answered to him.

"Ha Master?" Icicle Jr. asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah master, you have a problem with that?" Renegade asked give him the death stare.

"Permission to attack?" She asked Deathstroke.

"Ah, what the heck, go for it kid," she put a devious grin on her face and attempted to attack the cold teen but Kaldur held her back and restrained her.

"When do we move out," Kaldur asked his father.

"You move out tomorrow at 10:00 PM, that is all you may go about your tasks," Manta announced before leaving the room followed by Deathstroke. The terror twins left as well leaving Icicle Jr with Kaldur and Renegade. They were about to leave when Kaldur told Renegade to go ahead and he would catch up later, she kissed him and left."You lay one finger on her or even hurt her, I will break you in two," Kaldur said making Icicle Jr. cower under left leaving the cold teen by himself.

2 AM

Kaldur lay in bed and couldn't sleep. He was startled when he heard his bedroom door open and footsteps coming towards him. "Who goes there?" he said trying to sound intimidating."Chil out, it's just me," came the sweet voice of Rengade (Just like to remind you that Renegade is Bruce Wayne's daughter, Skylar Wayne, Under the influence of Deathstroke)

"What is the meaning of this my love?" Kaldur asked her.

"Cant sleep, thought maybe you could help me," she said.

"What is the real reason Robin?" he asked her calling her by her old name.

"I wanted to spend time with my Kal," she smiled before she climbed under the covers with him. She was in black spandex booty shorts and an orange sports slept in black shorts that went down to the knees and that was it. Kaldur wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "

My love, why are you so cold?" Kaldur asked her her middle was ice cold along with her arms.

"I have no idea it is surprisingly cold in my room tonight," she told him snuggling closer to him.

"Hey Kal?" she asked him angelicly.

"Yes, Ren," he answered.

"What about Tula? After she died you tore yourself up about it and I thought you knew she was the one," she said.

"My love, it is now obvious that Tula and I were not meant to be together, the Gods brought me and you together, I am happy with you, happier than I ever was when I was with Tula," Kaldur told her nestling his face into the crevice in her neck.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Really," he answered.

"I love you Kaldur'ahm," she whispered to him.

"I love you more Renigade," he said before placing a kiss on her lips and then on her temple.

4:30 AM

Deathstroke entered the room of his apprentice ready to wake her up. He was shocked when he was hit a blast of cold air. The room was freezing cold and you could see your own breath.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS RENEGADE?" he yelled. But he was greeted by a different villian, Icicle JR, who had just crawled out from under the bed his apprentice was supposed to be in,"GET OUT!" he screamed at the teen, he was so lucky Kaldur didnt get ahold of him trying to do whatevr he was supposed to do. Deathstroke moved onto Kaldur'ahm's room where he found his apprentice with Manta's son holding the girl around the waist and his head still nestled in her neck. "RENEGADE, UP NOW!" Deathstroke yelled waking up both of the teens.

"Yes, master," she said before leaving the room to go and put on her suit that closely resembled the nightware she had worn that followed her out but he was hing for the pools to warmup for the day. He entered the pools to find his girlfriend already in there.

"Kaldur, your not supposed to be in here!" she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry but what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I have to swim laps until my master says, it's my punishment for my actions yesterday," she answered.

"But my father-"

"Deathstroke believes that every mistake needs a consequence," she answered.

"I'm sorry," he said before he left.

Hours later

Kaldur sat in the kitchen wondering what Deathstroke could be working his girlfriend with now. He was worried for her, His curiousness was put to an end when she entered the kitchen. She had bruises up and down her arms and she looked like every move she made was made with extreme pain. Deathstroke followed her closely."I'm sorry but you know it had to be done and that it was for your own good," he told the teen that seemed pretty shaken up and looked like she getting ready to breakdown crying right there on the spot. Deathstroke brought her into an embrace and said,"you are still my precious Renegade."

"Yes master," she replied to him. He handed her a bottle of some sort filled with a blue substance."Mix with warm water and soak in it for one hour your wounds will be gone and it will calm tense muscles and nerves."

"Thank you master," she replied to him taking the bottle. Deathstroke left and Kaldur got up taking the girl into an embrace. She pulled away and left to soak in the chemicals her master had given her. Kaldur looked at her as she walked away and noticed something on her wrist. "What is that," he asked her, "Nothing," she said before she ran off to one of the large bathing areas on the ship. Kaldur ran after her. He had to find out what that was on her wrist. He was able to tackle her to the ground and pin her down.

"Kaldur I promise it's nothing you dont need to worry," she told him. He turned her wrist around anyways. tattooed onto her was got up and left leaving her to soak into her.

Manta's Quarters

"Father he has practically branded her," Kaldur fought back to his father, they had been arguing for about an hour now.

"Kaldur'ahm, she is not in my control, what Deathstroke chooses to do is out of my control," his father told him for the millionth time. Kaldur left the room, enraged. He looked at the time, 9:45, fifteen minutes until they were launched for their mission. He reported to the missions breifing room. When he got into the room he found his girlfriend, Icicle Jr., and the terror twins. He sat next to his girlfriend and took her hand. Black Manta entered the room and looked at the young villians."You move out in ten minutes, The Partner was generous enough to provide you with a tracker to track Blue Beetles scarab. Kaldur'ahm you will be taking control as leader on this mission. Renegade, you will be the corresponding leader, and you three will be rendevouzing in the ship waiting to be called in as backup," Manta explained to them.

"Move out," Kaldur said as he left the room with Renegades hand linked to his. The others followed. Death stroke approached his apprentice."You know what to do, be careful, and show no mercy," he spoke to her as he put his hands on Renegade's shoulders."I love you my precious Renegade," he said pulling her into a hug.

"Yes master," she said as he let her go."Move out," Kaldur said taking her hand.

Renegade sat in Kaldur's lap longways as he worked on the controls of the ship. Skylar was so unsure of what they were about to do."My love, what is the matter?" He when he saw the look of sadness upon her face." wrong that I feel like we shouldn't be doing this? I mean like I'm blowing up the place that people live in, where you and I started dating," she said with sadness in hervoice."I'm sorry .this way my love, but we are sworn into a life of evil we made this desicion This burdoun is on both us, we swtichted to save the lives of the ones we love," Kaldur whispred to her.

"I know, but why do I feel so guilty?" She asked.

"We both do, Ren," he replied. She gave him a little peck on the lips and let him resume the work.  
They arrived at the island and the other three villians looked at it in awe. Renegade teared up under her mask a bit and Kaldur took her hand as he looked up at where him and her used to reside in.

"We know where to go, you stay here and listen closely for backup from either me or Renegade," Kaldur announced.

They all nodded at Kaldur and Renegade left the ship. They swam through the sea and onto the shore. They looked up at the mountain that held all the team's technology.

'You have the tracker right?' Renegade asked Kaldur through the mind link Manta's labs were able to develop.

'Yes," he replied holding it up. He glanced down at it and studied the screen. He found were Blue Beetle was and spoke through the link again.

'He is in the vehicle room, I'm not sure if he is alone or with others,' he told her.

'We can take the team but I don't know what we would do if the League was there,' she said in a sad tone.

'You are not afraid of the league, you are afraid of facing your father,' he answered her. She looked at him and sighed,'show no mercy Renegade."

'I won't, I promise,' she replied.

Renegade breached security and and they entered the cave. They followed the tracker. Looking at the dot that marked the scarab attached to him.

They walked quietly but apparently not quiet enough.

"STOP!" They heard the familiar voice of Connor behind them.

"Run!" Kaldur yelled at Renegade.

They ran and followed the tracker but Kaldur stopped when he looked down and saw the tracker was gone.

"Where is it?!" Renegade yelled.

"Oh you mean this" they heard Impulse say holding it up and waving it.

"Give it back!" Renegade yelled as she ran after the speedster. As impulse ran he didn't realize Kaldur was standing in front of him and he ran straight into him. Kaldur picked him up by the back of his collar on his costume.

"Renegade inhibitor collar now," he ordered her. He had never gotten stern with her like that but she obeyed. She put the inhibitor collar around his neck like the ones they used in Bel Rev Prison. As soon as it was around his neck Kaldur dropped him to the ground.

"You made the mistake of dropping me!" Impulse yelled before he attempted to speed off, but he was surprised when he couldn't go faster than a bullet.

"I don't think so," Renegade said as she knocked him off of his feet and then kicked him in the face knocking him out unconscious.

"No mercy," Renegade spoke after knocking him out.

"Nice job Renegade," Kaldur praised her.

"Do I get a kiss for knocking out my first hero?" She joked.

"Later," he told her joking.

"I need one backup to pickup the unconscious body of impulse, there is a map in your wrist computers, he is located in the weapons arsenal take the body and the body only," Kaldur spoke into the microphone that was attached to his gloves.

"Kaldur we were sent to get Blue Beetle and Blue Beetle only," she said to him.

"Why not bring back more than what we need?" He asked her retorically.

"God I love you," she said as they proceeded.

They both knew how to get to the vehicle room but they needed the tracker only to find the location of Blue Beetle. Kaldur looked at his hand to find there was no tracker.

"Aahh, Impulse still had it after you knocked him out," Kaldur spoke.

"We know where to go we don't need it," Renegade replied.

They came to a door that they knew was locked.

"I'll hack," Renegade told him.

"No need my love," he told her as he pressed a button much like the one that Slade is using to threaten her with.

"What did you just do?" She asked him

"The tracker also can shut down all security in the cave," Kaldur answered.

They entered through the door and continued to the vehicle room. They were outside the door. Kaldur looked at Renegade. She looked no longer the nervous and unsure girl, now she was a no mercy machine, ready to face her old life.

"I'm ready," she said as she looked at Kaldur. Kaldur believed in her 100 percent, though not only in her not failing love, but for her to keep her cool while facing her past. Kaldur planted a kiss on her lips.

"Hope that wasn't my payment for earlier," she said kidding around. Kaldur let out a small laugh beofre opening the door.

Standing before them was Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle. The young heroes turned to see their old team mates, accept one was not herself.

"Kaldur!" KF yelled.

"Look, we can do this the easy or the hard way, you can either hand over the beetle without struggle, or you can struggle and get hurt," Renegade spoke.

"Who are you?" Beast boy asked.

"Renegade, apprentice of Deathstroke," she spoke and then began to attack. She went for BB first for she knew he would be the easiest to takeout. BB turned into pig hoping she would trip over him as she ran after him and catch her off guard, but her master had taught her to react quickly to changes like those. She did and aerial (you flip straight over with touching the ground at all) over the transformed boy. He then changed into a snake and went for her face to try and attack gut she leaned back as he sailed over her body. She was quick enough to catch him and hold on tightly enough for her to slip an inhibitor collar around his neck. When she activated it he automatically to normal form. Before he could get any words out she punched him hard enough to knock him out. Kaldur had started going after beetle which left Renegade and KF. KF was already running around determined not to get caught. Renegade what to do with this speedster. Manta's men had figured out the dynamics of the inhibitor collars used at Bel Rev and developed an inhibitor field that when activated all powers within a 30 foot radious would he shut down, like being deactivated. She threw the inhibitor field in front of the speedster and quickly activated it. KF ran straight through it and stopped dead in his tracks. His powers were no longer any use to him at the moment. Renegade approached him and bent down to his now kneeling level.

"No mercy," she said as she kneed him in the face knocking him out cold.

Kaldur had still not taken down beetle so it was up to Renegade to swoop in and help, "Just use the inhibitor field," Renegade told him "Way ahead of you," he said as he placed the inhibitor field under where beetle had been flying. When he activated it beetle dropped to the ground and transformed back to just a boy with a scarab on his back. As soon as the inhibitor field was deactivated, Renegade slipped an inhibitor collar around his neck and activated it. Renegade kneed him also in the face making him unconscious.

"Two backup to pickup the unconscious bodies of Blue Beetle and Beast Boy, we are in the vehicle room, getting ready to set up bombs and then we will retreat after bombs have been acrivated," Kaldur said into the microphone.

"Where are we setting these off?" Renegade asked holding up one of the bombs similar to the ones used to blow up Malina Island.

"At the heart of the cave," Kaldur answered.

They began to sprint to the heart of the cave, which is where there was a large circle that they used for sparring practice when Canary would come in and train them. Kaldur set them down on the ground and secured them. He activated them while Renegade patrolled the area for oncoming heroes.

"They are set for five minutes, we must leave now!" He yelled before running. Renegade followed. They got out with only one minute until the cave was supposed to blow. They swam quickly and were met with Manta's Ship. They got aboard the top of it and watched.

"Didn't think I would miss this would you?" Manta's voice came from behind them. Manta by Deathstroke.

"Ten seconds," Kaldur said not breaking his gaze at the cave.

In that time the cave was blown to nothing but debris and broken technology with a large BOOM! Kaldur and Renegade turned around to look for approval or dissaproval from their leaders. But they were surprised when theirentors were gone. Kaldur slipped his bands around Renegade's waist.

"You know you still owe me," she said.

"I believe I do," he said as he turned her around and held her close. She put her arms around his neck and he kept his on her waist. There lips met and being teenagers they are, they madeout. When Kaldur was finished paying back his girlfriend they entered the ship again. They were met by their mentors.

"Congradulations on your success in the mission, you did you were told and carried through. The Partner will be more than delighted to hear that they got more than they needed," Manta spoke.

"Thank you father," Kaldur said before bowing.

"Thank you," Renegade did the same.

"Renegade, what did you do?" Deathstroke asked the girl.

"Showed no mercy," she responded.

"Good," he replied to is apprentice.

"You both will be rewarded for your success in your mission," Black Manta announced to the two. They looked at eachother and then back at Manta.

One hour later

Manta, Deathstroke, Kaldur, and Renegade stood in front of 7 of the nine leaders of The Light. (Deathstroke and Manta are members) Vandal Savage, Ra's Al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Klarion, and Brain stood before the two teens with their leaders beside them.

"I see you have brought your young companions with you today," Savage spoke.

"Yes, I am sure your have already gotten news of the explosion of Mount Justice and the abduction of three of the heroes from the young team for The Partner," Manta began.

"Yes we have heard," Savage answered.

"I'm sure you think it was me and my mean who had done the task, but you are mistaken," Manta said. The room was silent after that statement.

"Well if you didn't do it, them who did?" Luthor asked.

"These two," Manta said gesturing to the teens,"their mission was a complete success, no flaws, they got in and got out. Deathstroke and I had decided it was time to reward them, we are inducting them into The Light and introducing them to The Partner."

"Who are these two?" Ra's asked.

"This is my son Kaldur'ahm," Manta spoke.

"This is my apprentice and daughter Renegade," Deathstroke announced.

'He's claimimg me as his kid now?' Renegade screamed in her mind.

"Yes, but who is she behind the glamour charm around her neck," Ra's said as he approached her and wripped the necklace off of her neck. Her hair changed back to black and her eyes turned brown again.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS DEATHSTROKE?!" Savage yelled at him.

"You see, my daughter was taken from me when she was just an infant, she was placed with a man who is a hero and on the Justice League, she grew up thinking he was her father, she also became a hero and joined the younger team. I was able to reconnect with her after encountering her in an ordeal. She wears the charm to hide her true identity from the team she once was on, but now father and daughter has been reunited, she will follow in her father's footsteps," he explained,"isn't that right Renegade?" He asked her.

"Yes father," she said adding father to try to sound more convincing.

"What is her true identity then?" Klarion questioned the man.

"Ashton Renegade Wilson," he answered.

Renegade was shocked to hear the lie he just told the fellow members of The Light. He was lying right? At least she prayed he was.

"They shall be inniciated into The Light immediately," Savage announced.

After inniciation

"We shall now introduce them to the partner," Ra's Al Ghul said. On a large screen stood and extraterrestrial who Kaldur nor Renegade had ever seen before.

"Hello humans, we have learned of your affiliation our alien race, The Reach. Earlier the two of you captured three power gifted teens who were transported to our ship. Here they will be tested for these human's ability do develop meta-human powers," she alien spoke.

"So you are trying to weaponize the powers these humans already have?" Kaldur asked.

"Presicely," the alien replied,"we also plan to remove the scarab from the boy's back, though it may cause him his life."

After the information was given Manta and Deathstroke both brought the teens back to the ship.

THREE DAYS LATER

"Word has come I'm that the young team plans to raid Manta's ship looking for the abducted teens from the cave explosion," one of Manta's men reported to Deathstroke.

"I will inform him immediately," Deathstroke said.

Deathstroke informed Manta and went back to the care of his young apprentice. She was having severe head pains the whole day and a severe fever. Deathstroke had given her some medicine that knocked her out but would help. Kaldur visited her once and went to prepare for the rumoured raid of his old friends.

Hours later

Well the rumors were true. M'gann, Connor, Artemis, and Batgirl had gotten past the gaurds and were running around the ship looking for their teammates who were nowhere on the ship. But they didn't know that.

Battle between Kaldur and team

M'gann saw Kaldur for the first time after Nighwing's death. She blamed him completely, he set off the bomb that supposedly killed their leader. Miss M didn't hold back, she attacked Kaldur's mind with her telepathy. She could see into his memories, they all flashed by. She was startled to see Nightwing as her alter ego, Skylar Wayne, slip something onto her neck, her whole appearance changed, in his memories. It then showed Kaldur and the girl kissing. Then it showed Kaldur, Manta, Deathstroke, and the transformation girl with The Light. She saw an older man rip the charm off of her neck revealing Skylar Wayne. It clicked for M'gann. Nightwing wasn't dead, she used some sort of charm to change her appearance and now she was playing the role of a villian. She took herself out of Kaldur's mind leaving him in a dazed state. He fell over trembling hard. M'gann couldn't fight. She was dazed and confused. Taking in that information was like a bullet to the heart. Her and Nightwing were like sisters. The team realized they were no match for Manta's men so they retreated. Manta found his son in the state the Martin left him in. He quickly took his son to the infirmary.

"I request the presence of Psimone immediately!" He yelled.

Deathstroke had heard the news of Kaldur and went to tell his apprentice. When he got to her room he saw her up and in uniform. She looked over at him.

"Kaldur'ahm was attacked by the green Martin, his mind was violated and he is in a dazed state, almost like a coma," he told her.

"No, KALDUR!" She yelled before storming into the infirmary. She saw her boyfriend lying in a bed. Eyes wide open staring straight forward. She took his hand. Psimome entered the room.

"I think you would be interested to know, that I cannot cure him, only the Martin can fix the damage she has caused. And I know your secret, you are not Renegade," he told her.

"I know, I'm Deathstroke's daughter, everyone knows this," she replied.

She didn't even realize that Manta was in the room with them.

"Bring the martain here, she will fix my son's mind or she will die," he ordered Renegade


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4- wow, I have absolutley fallen in love with this story and I have been enjoying writing, I am going to write the next two chapters and then hopefully get them posted by the end of the week, if not, it's because i have dance and we are training really hard. To the guest reviewer Anne, no i did not get rid of Dick, if you read Batman's daughter, you will understand it all.**

"Sir, I cannot go alone, what if she is accompanied?," she asked.

"Take your father with you, move out in three days," Manta answered.

"May I ask why three days?"

"To see if he snaps out of it, if he does not you proceed to abduct the martain," he answered.

"Yes sir," she replied.

Two days later

Kaldur still had not snapped out of his almost catatonic state. Renegade had begun to worry even more. But she put her mind off of it. She sat with Deathstroke at a table.

"I don't understand why you still call me master," he told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What I said when you were inducted into the light, that was the truth. They gave you to Bruce after they took you from me. Your real name was Ashton Renegade Wilson. Figuring out you were the Girl Wonder wasn't hard. So I kept an eye on you, and here we are. You have been reunited with your father. You are doing what you were destined to do, my child," he told her.

"That can't be true, my father had DNA papers," she stated.

"So you thought he did, they were fake," he said.

"But what about the night Alyssa Kendrick died? I was there, so were the police," she fought back.

"That's what they wanted you to believe," Deathstroke told her.

"You can ask Batman himself, he will tell you," he said.

She ran out of the room to find Psimon, he could help her. She found him outside of Kaldur's room.

"Psimon, I need you to send me to someones mind, it's an emergency," she said.

"Think of who you would like to be sent to and I will do the rest my dear," he said.

She thought of Alfred, surely he would know. She began to get dizzy but after ten seconds she found herself in the mind of the old man.

"Alfred?" She asked.

"Miss Wayne, I would recognize that voice anywhere," an apparition of Alfred appeared. He was stunned to see Renegade in his mind.

She took off the charm and removed her mask, there stood the young miss. "Alfred its me but I need you to answer something very important for me, and please tell the truth," she begged.

"Yes," he said.

"Is Bruce my biological father?" She asked.

"No," Alfred in a sad tone," I'm sure you have been told who it is by now."

"That's all I needed to know, and please don't tell anyone about this," she said before she left his mind and returned to her body.

She was a bit shaky when she came back but she ended up being just fine. Renegade returned to the kitchen where her father had been sitting.

"You werent lying," she said.

"I told you my young apprentice," he said as he got up to stand in front of her.

"This is a good thing, and you will see that soon, being reunited with me was what was best for you," he told her.

"Yes father," she said before leaving.

The next day

Kaldur still had not awoken, which meant it was up to Renedage and Deathstroke.

"We have located the martain to be in metropolis in the same area of a Zeta Tube, we will zeta you to the same one," Manta told the two.

"Affirmative, are you ready to move out Renegade," Deathstroke asked her.

"Yes father," she stated.

They entered the Zeta and in five seconds they appeared inside of a phone booth zeta exit. They were quiet for they could hear voices. It was M'ganm and Lagoon Boy.

"No mercy," Renegade stated before they began there attack. Renegade went for LB while Deathstroke went for the martain.

"I don't have time to deal with you water boy, so let's make this easy," she said as she dropped a gas pellet and then put a oxygen piece in her mouth. The boy had gone down quickly. He was unconscious. Deathstroke didn't have a hard time taking down M'gann. With his amazing assassin skills he was able to take her down and slip an inhibitor collar around her neck. Renegade then waved a lit match in front of her face which made her pass out. Deathstroke carried her body back to the Zeta and back to Manta's ship.

M'gann awoke strapped to a chair. She struggled against the rope that bound her.

"I would stop struggling if I were you," Renegade spoke.

"Nightwing, your alive!" M'gann stated.

"I'm not Nightwing, I am Renegade, daughter and apprentice of of Deathstroke," she spoke.

"What? Skylar do you even know what you just said?" M'gann asked.

"I'm fully aware of what I was saying," She replied. Before they could continue their conversation Manta walked in.

"You have destroyed my son's mind, now you are going to fix it or die," he stated.

"But the process could take weeks," M'gann argued.

"Deathstroke is monitoring you through this camera, if you use your telepathic powers for anything other than fixing son, he will activate the inhibitor collar around your neck

which will deactivate your powers, Renegade will be also in the room with you, watching and she will inform Deathstroke if you are using your powers to do anything other than fixing Kaldur'ahm's mind," Manta ordered. He looked at Renegade for a response to her order. She nodded in response.

"I will be checking on the progress of this," Manta said as he walked out of the room and closing the door.

"How did I get myself into this?" Mgann asked herself.

"Quiet!" Renegade said. the martain looked at her. As soon as she did do her old teammate winked at her . she understood what that meant. She quickly linked up the three teens in the room through the mind.

"Kaldur?" Renegade asked.

"My love, I am fine," he said to her.

"Wait, if you have been fine then why am I here?" Mgann asked.

"And how come Psimon couldnt fix your mind?" Renegade asked.

"I snapped out of the violation of my mind an hour ago, but I couldnt tell my father that because we need to talk to you, Mgann," Kaldur answered.

"Just start from the beginning," she told them. Renegade started out with why she had faked her death which lead to how she had gotten into Manta's forces. Kaldur then spoke about the mission with Malina Island and why they had blown it up which also lead to the Mount Justice mission where they had taken the three heroes. He explained to the martain about their encounter and inniciation into The Light and how they had met The Reach and their intentions with developing the meta-human powers with their friends. She also learned of Kaldur and Renegades growing relationship. It surprised her considering the fact that Kaldur was a whole year older than her.

"i hope you know that we dont have Impulse, BB, or Blue Beetle, they were transported to The Reach ship after we took them," Renegade told her.

"We realized that after Batgirl had searched the entire ship," Mgann said,

"Renegade, what is the status on Manta's son?" came the voice of Deathstroke.

"I have nearly gotten through, one I am through i dont know hwo long it will take me to fix it," Mgann answered.

"Report to Black Manta immediately and give him the status and then report back, Renegade," he ordered his daughter.

"Yes father," she replied.

"Wait father?" Mgann asked through the link.

"Ill explain later," she replied.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three days and Manta still believed that his son had not become well again. Kladur had pretended that he could here and could see his surroundings and M'gann knew what he was doing. So she went along with it. Renegade even came to Kaldur and gave him water when he wanted it. She held his hand to try and look like she was worried. Renegade had not slept in the three day M'gann was there. Neither did Deathstroke but he was used to keeping watch since he was a villian longer than the three months his daughter was.

"Renegade, rest, you have not slept or eaten in three days," Deathstroke ordered her. He was right, she was exhausted and the only thing she had was little sips of Kaldur's water.

"Yes master," she said as she kissed kaldur on the cheek and then left the room, but before she closed the door she looked back and nodded at M'gann. Though she left they were still linked up.

"Sleep my love, all will be well when you awake," Kaldur told her from her mind. She finally slept.

Back at the room

Manta walked into the room and looked at his son and then at Mgann.

"Why have you not fixed my son yet?" He demanded.

"I have broken through the layers oh his mind, I just can't find him so I can bring him back to reality," M'gann answered him.

"Find him quicker!" Manta yelled at her.

"I can only go so quickly," she answered to him.

"You have twenty four hours, or you will die," Manta threatened then left.

The next day

Renegade awoke to Kaldur's voice in her head. She got up and went straight to the room where she had been for three days straight. When she got in she found Manta without a helmet and crossed arms. He was watching M'gann as she was "fixing" his damaged mind. When Renegade entered Manta looked away and at the teen who was hopelessly in love with his son. She stood next to him and crossed her arms. They stood in silence for what seemed like eternity until they were disturbed by a gasp coming from Kaldur.

"Kaldur!" Renegade said as she ran up and hugged him. He pulled her off of him and kissed her before looking at his father.

"My son, glad to see you are back," Manta said.

"Father, the martain knows our secrets, she knows about Renegade, the Reach, she knows it all," Kaldur stated. Manta looked at the martain with a pokerface.

"Perhaps I can be of help," came the voice of Psimon as he entered the room.

"How can you help Psimon?" Renegade asked.

"Erasing her memory of everything that has happened since she invaded your sons mind," Psimon replied.

"What? You can't erase my mind!" M'gann yelled.

She attempted to use her powers on the villians but forgot that Deathstroke was watching. He turned on her inhibitor collar which enabled her powers.

"Psimon says forget," Psimon said as he stared directly at the martain. She looked as if she was in the same state Kaldur was. When he was finished she was unconscious.

"What do we do with her?" Manta asked.

"Drop her off on the front step of the hall," Renegade suggested.

"Very well," Manta agreed. One of his men came into the room and rook her body out.

"My son, I'm sure you are exhausted from being like this, go to your quarters," Manta ordered,"Renegade, help my son to his quarters, you also rest."

"Sir, I will be happy to help him but I had just gotten up from resting," she told him.

"Renegade, they are orders from your father," he replied.

"Yes Manta," she obeyed.

Kaldur had gotten up and was helped by Renegade to walk. When they got out of the room Kaldur needed no help. He took her hand and smiled down at her. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him on on his cheek.

"Why am I so short?" She asked him.

Kaldur laughed at her. He looked at her skinny figure. When he wrapped his arm around her waist he noticed that her middle was only stretched from Tue tip of his fingers to half way down his forearm. He loved her being skinny so her could wrap his arms around her, he knew she loved it.

"Love you," he told her.

"love you too," she said before he leaned down and kissed her.

They got to Kaldur's room and she seperated their hands.

"Sleep," she told him.

"But I can't without you my love," he told her.

"If I lay with you will you rest?" She asked.

"What about you? You were ordered Renegade," he told her being serious.

"I know but I seriously just woke up, I will probably just stay in my room until morning or until I fall asleep," she said to him.

"No your coming with me," he said as he picked her up and carried him into her room. He layed her down onto the bed. Her got under the covers with her and held her tight in his arms.

"You suck," she said giggling.

"Get over it," he said before drifting off to sleep. She eventually fell asleep to the sound of Kaldur's heart beat.

*dreamworld*

"Man these are amazing!" Wally exclaimed taking another cookie, "Well I made these this time." Skylar told him. "Well babe Alfred taught you well." He complimented after eating the cookie; Sky smirked. The best friends or couple is a better term was seated in Gotham Park on a nice spring day; Wally was leaned against a cherry blossom tree with Skylar on his lap leaning against his chest. Sky placed her head in the crook of his; Wally popped another cookie in his mouth before placing arm around his girlfriend's waist.

They were silent for a few moments until Wally decided to break it, "You know Sky I think things were meant turn out this way for us." "Why is that Mr. West?" she asked glancing up at him, "Well since we met, we were meant to be best friends and now we're official!" He gave her a squeeze making her giggle, "Yeah, for once your logic makes since. Congrats." She said sarcastically, "Hey! Not cool babe!" he exclaimed playfully upset, he tickled Sky who giggled pleading for him to stop.

"H-Here Sky this is for you." Ten year old Wally held out the bracelet nervously to the 10 year old girl; she looked down at it. "What's this for Wally?" she asked, "It's a friendship bracelet, it's so that we'll always be best friends forever." The tiny 10 year old smiled at her best and took the bracelet and put it on her little wrist, but it was a little too big. "Thanks Wally, I know we'll always be best friends!" she said hugging him happily, Wally returned the hug, "Just remember your last name will be West in the future."

"Ah," awoke Renegade.

"What's wrong my love?" He asked her.

"I had a dream of a moment me and Wally had after we first started dating and he told me that my last name would be West in the future," she said. The feels of that dream hurt her.

"Wally again," he said," don't worry about him, he was a player anyway, he is in a relationship with Artemis now, M'gann told me because she didn't want you to get upset, but don't worry, I love you more than Wally ever has."

Renegade turned around and put her head on his bare chest, she wrapped her arm around his torso and he put his arm around her shoulder. He placed a kiss on her head.

"How could he just do that to me," she said as tears fell.

"My love, you must understand, we both left behind the once were loves of our lives, we have each other now," Kaldur reminded her.

"I know," she said as she snuggled against him," please don't let me go."

"I promise," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later

"How are you doing this?" Kaldur asked Renegade as she stood on one foot and her other leg in the complete splits with her holding onto it.

"You try," she said as she released her leg.

Kaldur stood on one foot and tried to lift his leg as high as hers. He toppled to the ground and began to laugh. She giggled. It was very rare for them to get time like this to pretty much just goof off and mess around.

"OK this is easier," she said as she kicked her leg straight up into the same position but then beought it back down.

"And what do you call this" He asked.

"Tilt kick," she replied," I'll do it with you." She got into the position to start and Kaldur got in the same one.

"5,6,7,8," she counted. She brought her leg up into the position and so did Kaldur. They brought there legs back down.

"Flexibility is better, all you need is technique!" She said to him, not pointing your toes was a big pet peeve of hers, Kaldur knew, but neglected it because it was funny when she got mad about it.

"Whatever," he said as her pulled her into an embrace.

"Aahh young love, such a beautiful thing," they heard a voice chime in. A voice Renegade knew all to well.

She pulled out of Kaldur's arms and looked at the direction the voice came from. Sure enough it was the Joker.

Renegade stared at him unable to speak and Kaldur knew why. When she was 13 years old and still Robin she had been kidnapped and brutally tortured by Joker for three days. She had nearly died and so had Kaldur.

"This is my apprentice and daughter, Renegade," a voice spoke for her.

"Aahh Deathstroke, good to see my old pal," Joker said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"May I remind you I am an assassin," Deathstroke replied to him. He took his hand off of Deathstroke's shoulder.

"Tough dad you've got here kid

,

and a word of advice Deathstroke, if you're good at something, Never do it for free,  
" he said as he came and put an arm around her shoulder. She looked at him with a glare.

"May I remind you I am an assassins daughter," she scolded.

"Geez, I've got a tough crowd here," he said to them with a frown.

"Come, joker, we must discuss our plans with Black Manta," Deathstroke ordered.

"Of course but can I ask the kiddies something?" He asked with a devious smile.

He didn't wait for a reply.

"Why so serious?" He asked.

"We're all in the same game just different levels dealing with the same hell just different devils," Renegade replied.

Deathstroke's eyes widened under his mask. Had that really just come out of her mouth?

"Wise answer," Joker said before leaving.

"What is his problem?" Kaldur asked.

"He's an eccedentesiast," she replied.

"I'm sorry my love, I don't speak your technical language," he replied.

"It means he hides his pain through a smile, you see, some villians are only following orders, some become villains for the ones they love, others it 's their job, then there are those who seek redemption. Power. Wealth. Or world domination. By ruining, killing, and destroying the lives of hundreds of people. Every villain has a reason or purpose for their actions. Except for Joker, he did it for the laughs." She told him.

"A man with nothing to fear is a man with nothing to love," Kaldur replied to her.

"But he does fear something, he fears killing Batman, because if he kills Batman, he will lose his urge to kill, it will lose it's fun, and the fun of killing is what he loves," Renegade explained.

"I see," Kaldur replied.

"Kaldur'ahm, Renegade, you are needed in missions breifing room," one of Manta's men told them.

They looked at eachother and left.

Room

The two walked into the room to once again be met by Joker and Deathstroke. Renegade leaned against the wall while Kaldur sat down. She glared at Joker, she had a deep hatred for him, even though you should have a hatred for a villian, this one was personal. He looked over at her and smiled his devilish smile. She wanted to attack him and beat him senseless and Deathsreoke had noticed her actions.

"Renegade, restrain yourself befor I have to," he warned her.

"Yes father," she told him trying to keep her cool.

"Deathstroke, why have you called us here?" Kaldur asked the man.

"You will be going on a mission with Joker here while myself and Black Manta discuss plans with the Partner, you will be placed in Gotham and be used as lookout while Joker does a weapon tradeoff, Joker is leader and is in charge, you will obey ALL orders, do I make myself clear, Renegade?" he asked her emphasizing it mostly towards her.

"Crystal," she replied.

"Care to repeat that," Deathstoke said as he approached her looked intimadating.

She cowered under his stare, it's like he was looking in to her soul and ripping apart all that was once good. "Yes, father," she corrected.

Joker giggled slightly at the girl being scared of her own father, I mean dont get me wrong, Joker would be too if his father was a professional assasin. Renegade shot him a glare that scared him a bit.

"Neve be ashamed of a scar, it simply means you were stronger than whatever tried to hurt you," Joker said as he circled around her and ran his finger along the scar he had left on her shoulder when she was nnine years old, that scar was relly six years old, she couldnt belive it. She had gotten it her first night out as Robin. Joker sliced her shoulder open with a knife that night. Harley wanted to raise her as their own. What the hell is wrong with these people?

"But in this case, you simply can't be stronger than me. You understand what your name means don't you? Renegade means traitor, therefore, I am stronger than you," Joker explained with his maniacle laugh.

"Joker that is enough!" Kaldur said putting an end to the taunting.

"Kaldur'ahm, I make the orders, but he is right, your taunting is over, move out for mission now!" Deathstroke ordered.

"Yes father," Renegade said before leaving.

"Yes Deathstroke," and Aqualad dis the same. Joker followed.

Kaldur walked next to Renegade down the hallways leading towards the zeta tubes on the ship. "So how did he become a lunatic?" Kaldur asked the enraged girl.

"All it takes is one bad dayto reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. That is how far the world is from where I am. One. Bad. Day." Joker answered rushing past the two to lef them.

"Guy has serious problems," Kadur whispered to her.

Gotham Pier

Renegade and Kaldur stood off tot he side when they were supposed to be looking out for anyone who was trying to foil Joker's plans. They were waiting for the truck with the weapons to arrive at hte pier, it had been nearly an hour and still nothing had happened. JOKer stood in the dark while Renegade and Kaldur stood underneath the porch light attatched to the one the poles on teh wooden poles on the pier. Joker looked at the two and giggled,"People often believed thye were safer in the light, thinkingmonsters only came out aat nightm but safety, liken ight, is a facade, but always remember, everybody's got a darkside."

Renegade rolled her eyes at the comment. She turned around whens he heard the sound of a truck approaching the three people. The truck came into view and none other than Bane got out of the truch along with four or five men. He approached the three allys.

"joker, I belive we are trading off weapons, and I see you have Deathstrokes apprentice with you, Renegade, it's a pleasure to work wiataha you once again," Bane said as he nodded towards her.

"Oh Bane, you know I enjoy working with the big muscle man," Joker answered.

"Shall we get started?" Bane asaked. Joker nodded and they headed towards the truck filled with ammo. Bane was surprised at the amount, it ahd been much less than Joker had discussed.

"What happened?" Bane asked.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened. Sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another... If I'm going to have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice," Joker ansered with all seriousness.

"In your multiple choice life, is chaos soemthing that is caused in all the worlds you choose tpha ve exist?" Renegade asked.

"Introduce a little anarchy, upset the established order and evrything become chaos. Im an agent of chaos. Oh and you k ow the thinga bout chaos?," he asked them, he walked towards Renegade, there faces were an inch apart,"it's fair."

She ;eft it at that. Bane and his men had began to take the caargo off of the large truck while Joker oversaw and Renegade and KAldur had been keeping watch. Things switched around when she heard the sound of footsteps and disembodied whispering. It was Robin ,Tim Drake. H ehad obviously been sent to investigate by Batman. Kaldur noticed her wonder and asked,"What are you hearing?"

"Robin," she said.

"RObin?" Joker asked," my third favorite birdie?"

"Renegade fetch our little intruder, i belive it's time we teach him a lesson, much like the one you got when you were thirteen," Joker ordered her.

"You wont supposed to remember that, we erased yourm emory of all of that," she responded.

"No they let me keep my memory, I just dont know your identity's anymore, oh boo hoo, now go fetch Renegade!" Joker taunted her.

"I'm not a dog," she said before she climbed on the rooftop to catch her little brother, even though she dreaded what Joker waa going to do to him, for she knew whath e was capable of.

"Yuor not going anywhere Robin," Renegade yelleda s she attacked from behind. She knocked him off of his feet. He retaliated by throwing a puncha t her abdomen, she knew that was coming, they had sparred againdt eachother multiple times. Beforeheh it her sromach she grabbed his hand and twisted it making him yelp in pain. she then kneed him intheb a cko f the head resulting in him becoming unconcious. she dragged his body over to joker and gently laid him down and then glared at him.

"Good Renegade," he said to her. She rolled her eyes at him before taking her place by Kaldur. Joker tied him up with rope. About ten minutes later Robin became concious again.

"Ah, I see our friend here has awoken, how about we teach him a lessom, Renegade, Kaldur?" Joker asked the two.

"Kaldur, come on come back, we need you on the team since Nightwing died, come on!" Robin shouted.

":Renegade, care to take the first swing?" Joker asked her holding up a crow bar. She slowly walked towards the man and took the crow bar.

"This is madness!" Robiny elled as she neared him with the crow bar with her hand.

"Madness is the emergency exit. You cna jsut step outsisde, and just close the door on all those dreadful things that happened. You can lock them away...forever," Joker saidto t he boy.

Renegade had been standing over Robin while Joker talked. Joker cave her the cue to start beating her brother witha crow bar. She took the first seing and hit him in the stomach. He gasped as the ari was knocked out of him. She fought back tears and her shrieks of horror as she was hitting her brother. She handed off the crowbar to Joker who had continued to beat him the the crwobar.

"You know, I believe that whatever doesnt kill you, simply makes you stronger," JOKER said to him.

"You are twisted," Robin tried to yell at him.

"I may be twisted, but At lewast I keep it interesting," Joker replied.

Joker struck him oncem or eand he must have hurt something so bad that he made Robins cream loudly and put the most pain filled face on ever,"no matter the face, you cant spell slaughter without laughter."

"Just kill me, your right here, you have the crowbar, just do it," Robin told him.

"You cant kill me without becoming like me, I cant kill you without losing the only human being who can keep up with me," JOker replied.

"Retreat," Joker said before droppinf thec rowbar to the ground and walking away. Renegade and Kaldur followed him.

Ship

"And they both followed orders and Renegade showed no mercy?" Deathstroke asked Joker.

"Whatever, sure the kiddies were good, I would have rather just cut Renegade with my knife, but I guess that wasnt a real mission," JOker answered with a slight giggle.

Renegade's room

Renagde sat on her knees on the ground with her face in her hands sobbing. Kaldur ahd walked in and saw her like that. He picked her up and set her on her bed and pulled her into his arms. He rubbed her arms in attenot to calm her.

"That was the hardest thing I have ever done," she said to him. KAldur knew she needed sleep. He hugged her and realized she had heat radiating off of her. She had a sweatshirt on, his sweatshirt. He took off her sweatshirt leaving her in her sports bra top and the spandex shorts. he wrapped his arms around her bare stomach and snugggleg her closer to him than he ahd ever before. He kissed her neck and then kissed her on the lips. They fell asleep not a while later.


	8. Chapter 8

The Terror Twins had barely manage to escape Superman and Martain Manhunter as they were "Terrorizing" three states. They ended up on Black Manta's ship discussing a plan. Suddenly as they were finished discussing Renegade and Kaldur walked into the room.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on?" Tommy Terror asked.

"It'ssimple, they're under arrest," Deathstroke said puttinh inhibitor collars around both their necks.

Belle Rev Prison Bus

The bus had been driving for about an hour transporting six super criminals to the penitentiary. Mr. Freeze, Icicle Jr., Renegade, Kaldur, and the Terror Twins. Icicle Jr. had been giving googly eyes to Tuphin Terror and Renegade. Mr. Freeze sat at the head of the bus in a freezing chamber. He had a smug look on his face. A guard with a gun sat at the end of the bus watching the villains. Renegade sat next to Kaldur and fidgeted in her handcuffs.

Flashback

"This past week, four ice villians staged simultanious attacks, Mr. Freeze, Killer Ice, Captain Cold, and Icicle Jr. were all easily apprehended, purpously apprehended. Cold and Ice were immediately sent to Belle Rev Penitentary, a federal prison designed to house super criminals, the 17 year old Icicle Jr. was sent to a juvenile center while Freeze was sent to his usual cell in Arkham Asylum. but Freeze petitioned the court and was declared leagally sane, and Jr. sued the court to be tried as an adult, they are both awaiting transport to Belle Rev, which is what the goal was the whole time and were sending you four in to help with the plan the ice villians are currently palnning," Deathstroke spoke to the teens.

End of flashback

Renegade snapped back into reality as Jr. spoke to Tommy Terror," Dude, your sister is sweet, how bout' you put in a good word for me?"

But suddenly he was impacted the th ebutt f the gun th egaurd held in his hands knocking Jr. back into his seat.

"We're here, welcome to Belle Rev," the guard spoke to them. Renegade sighed, she was worried. Kaldur gave her a look of assurance. She smiled softly.

The villains exited the bus only to be greeted by a bunch of gaurds just like the one on the bus. They entered a room where a woman stood high above them, she had to be important.

"I am the law of last resort, I am Amanda Waller, I am not your mother, your maiden aunt, or your friend, I am your warden and you are my prisoners, The proprietary collars you are wearing block all meta powers you have like strength, or ice, in addition, the collars can and will be used to discipline mates, disobey th erules you will get one warning, like this," she said turning on the collars. The villains screamed in pain as electricity surged through their bodies. As the surge ended Renegade looked up at her like she was crazy. They were all gasping for air.

"And if order is not restored, the next shock will render the prisoner unconscious. At the first sign of trouble, this whole facility will be put in lockdown, these walls are thick enough to hold even Superman, we know, we have tested it, no one has ever broken out of Belle Rev," She explained, she stopped when she heard a slight cough of recognition.

"This is Hugo Strange," She said.

"I am actually your phsyciatrist, and I promise a sincere rehabilitation," he said with a little to joyful smile.

"Beause we know you all are all about sincerety," the woman said sarcastically. A

After that the guards split them apart and they guys and girls went to their cells. Prisoners pretty much cheered as the new prisoners entered the cell block.

"Home sweet homw," the guard said as he pushed Kaldur into the cell with Icicle Jr. Jr. had a smile on his face as he yelled," I call top bunk!" KALdur rolled his eyes.

Back at the girl side of the cell block the gaurds had pushed Renegade into an occupied cell. She sat down on the bottom bunk of the bink bed that was in it. She was starled to hear a sleepy groanand then a voice speak," Your cutting into my beauty sleep, and if I don't get my full eight hours, Im a real killer," said the voice of Killer Ice. Renegade's heart sank, she laid down on the hard matress and sighed, she fell asleep less than five minutes later.

Morning

The door opened to let all the prisoners do some sort of free roam as Renegade thought of it as. She looked around at all the villians, many which she had never encountered, but heard of. She walked up to the window that separated the boys from the girls. She looked through the window to try tofind Kaldur and Jr. walking around.

"Don't worry cell mate, stay with me and I'll show you the ropes," Jr. said to Kaldur.

"Who you kiddin' You have never been to Belle Rev before, how would you know the ropes," Kaldur spoke.

"I have never been incarcerated herebefore, but my friend, I know of where I speak of, first of all, we pay homage to th etop of th efood chain, to the big dog fs the prison, my dad," Icicle Jr. stated.

"That's your father?" KALdur asked.

"Yeah, Icicle Sr. wreaks when your dad is The Man, you know?" he asked. Kaldur knew exactly what he meant.

"Believe me, I know," he said.

Over by the villains, a riddle was being told.

"Hey, how many ice villains doe sit take to screw in a lightbulb?" Edard Nygma asked the men.

"No one cares Nygma," ICicle Sr. told haim

"No, of course not boss man, I just thought that if you were having a pow wow, you might need my know how," Nygma answered. Two of the villains began to gang up on him. Nygma walked away sulking. He passed by three other villains while walking, one of which hwas Brick.

"Heh, get a load of Riddler, tryin to run with the big boys, hey riddle me this, who is the biggest joke in Belle Rev, oh and it aint the Joker," Brick commented making many cellmates laugh.

Jr. and Kaldur made their way towards the gang of the huge villains.

"Here goes nothing'," JR. said as he made his way towards his father. He was nearly attacked but Kaldur had punched the villain who was attempting to attack his friend. It turned into an all out war, many were ganging up on the two boys. It all stopped when Sr. spoke.

"Enough! Kids got guts, the kinda guts a father wouldn't kind seein' in his own son."

"Great to see you too dad," Jr. spoke rubbing his now sore arm.

"Get over here," Sr. spoke. Both boys walked over but Kaldur was pushed back," Not you," Sr, said," Just Jr."

Kaldur was just in earshot to hear what they were saying, Tommy Terror was standing three feet away from him.

"Alright Icicle were all here, now what?" Freeze asked SR.

"Now we put the final pieces in place, to bust every singe con out of Belle Rev," Sr. said.

Few day later

Gaurds watched as an inmate delivered new orange suits to the inmates in their cells. He slipped new ones into Jr. and Kaldur's cell. Jr. sat on the top bunk chilling out (HAHA im punny! :D.. I need a life) when he saw the new uniforms he hopped off of the bunk and spoke to Kaldur," Water boy, I suggest putting the new rags on sooner than later," he said. Kaldur began to put the new one on.

'The breakout is coming sooner than later,' Kaldur thought to himself.

Hugo Stranged office

Strange had a water fall fountain in his office along with the little tiny trees like yo uwould see in Chinatown in NY. Kaldur and Renegade sat in cahirs across from Strange.

"My concern is that your antisocial tendencies are a roadblock to rehabilitation and are often a result with a mother figure, hm hm?" he said looking at both the teens. They both were laid back in the chairs. Renegade had her arms crossed and was looking at the floor. Kaldur sat up and just looked at the man.

"My mother is dead," Renegade spoke.

"It's more of a father figure thing," Kaldur said. Renegade looked at him with a "did you seriously just say that?" look.

"Interesting, expand further more on that," Strange replied.

"Or don't," Renegade spoke.

"Healing reqires open dialogue my dear, now go on," he said looking at Kaldur.

"Well, she, Renegade wont admit, but she wants to be more like her father, as do I, you know fill their shoes, our father's are distant at best, doesn't give the time of day to either of us, it makes us feel unworthy-"

"Well maybe Renegade refuses to live in Kaldur's stupid fantasy world where every problems solved in half an hour!" Renegade yelled at him. Kaldur looked away from her.

"Excellent, I think we made a breakthrough today!" Strange said with excitement. Renegade looked at Kaldur instantly regretting yelling at him.

Warden office

Freeze had just been shocked and brought to the Warden after he ahd attempted to attack Icicle Sr. Gaurds brought him in and he stood in front of the warden with Strange behind her. The guard made him move further after saying move. Freeze turned around to look at the guard, "Freeze," he spoke as he attacked the man with ice. He then quickly tooked off his helmet, destroyed the inhibitor collar, and then put it back on.

"To little, too late," Freeze said.

"We'll see, voice activation Waller 1, lockdown!" The warden yelled. At that command the whole prison went under lockdown. the screen in front of the guard watching over the boys cell block flashed the word lockdown. He quickly reacted quickly by hitting a red button that made a wall made of steel appear to protect him from whatever threat was being posed.

Back as the Warden office the, Waller had pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Freeze, but before she could pull the trigger he ahd touched the tip of the gun with his finger and it froze the gun and the Warden's arm. She grunted in pain as he arm began to feel the real coldness of Freeze's power.

"Stop, Stop! What do you want?" Strange asked trying to get him to calm down.

"Master control for the collars," Freeze told him while pressing the button that would deactivate every single inhibitor collar. All the prisoners heard the beep of their collars turning off and they smiled. Villains all started attacking the gaurds as they were franatically running around trying to get all the now activated meta humans. The automatic machine guns began shooting at one of the super strength villains, and he was not happy. Another super strength villain ripped the gun off of the stand it was attatched to and threw it at the steel wall that protected the guard, but that wall broke into a million pieces. Villains began breaking out of their cells with no problem, gaurds were trying to get them in line again, but there were too many of them.

Meanehile, Kaldur had met up eith Icicle Sr. and Jr. Jr. had activated his ice powers and changed into his ice form. Sr. had ripped off his collar.

"Dude, water powers should be back," Jr. told him.

"Right," KAldur said taking off his suit revealing his Aqualad costume along with his water hammers. He ripped off his inhibitor collar.

At the girls cell block a female guard had been knocked to the ground, she pleaded,"Please, I have a family."

"Oh please, beg some more," Killer Freeze said as she shot her ice towards the guard. Renegade, out of instinct, helped the guard. "NO!" She ran and did an ariel in front of the ice before it hit the woman. The ice hit her stomach but she landed the ariel perfectly.

Everyone stared in awe at the skill it took for that.

"Looks like little girl has different intentions," Killer Freeze said looking at her. Renegade instantly regretted helping the woman.

Sr. pushed the Warden, Strange, and other guards into a cell. "The prisoners now control the prison," he said.

"That's not the same as escaping it," Waller told him.

"We gotta get to work," Sr. told the other villains who were helping him.

Freeze, Cold, and Sr. had begun to shoot ice at the wall that would lead out of the prison. A chill of cold air ran through the cell block and everyone shivered from the cold. After about ten seconds, the strength advanced villains began punching the ice covered wall breaking it down.

"Excellent, at this rate, we'll have out exit in ten minutes," Freeze told his fellow ice villains.

They began to shoot at the wall again. "Genious huh?" Jr. asked Kaldur.

"Uh, yeah," Kaldur said to him. On the inside he was truly worried about Renegade.

"Why ya both standing around?" Sr. yelled at the two of them/

"Right dad, come on," he said pulling Kaldur along with him. Tommy Terror began to also follow. They entered the laundry facility and Jr. shot at a wall eith his ice.

"This wall ajoins the womans wing," Jr. told him.

"Um, uh, yeah," Kaldur said.

"We work from this side of the wally, while Frost and her ladies work from their side," Tommy told him punching the wall to break it down. On the other side Frost and her girls were doing the same as them.

"Then the babes cross over into our wing,ad we all walk free together," Jr. said in a dreamy state as Tommy was punching the wall.

'Im coming for you Renegade, don't worry,' Kaldur thought to himself.

Back at the cell where the Warden and everyone had been locked in. They were all shivering and trying to keep warm. "Look at them shiver and shake. To bad your not wearing the new orange we had smuggled in, with microtech thermal units sewn into the fabric keep us toasty," Brick said to his prisoners.

"Toasty, before this is over you'll be toast," Waller told Brick. He took Waller's collar of her shirt into his hands.

"Before this is over, youll be over," he threatened her. Strange stepped up to try and stop him.

"Daniel, stop, there are a hundred different ways this could go down, and in every way, a hostage like Waller is m-m-m-more valuable alive," Strange tried to reason.

Brick let go of her making her fall down. "Thank him Wall, he just saved your life."

Jr. had still been shooting ice at the wall while Tommy and now Kaldur were beating away at it.

'I'm getting closer, Ren, I will save you if I have to fight off every con in Belle Rev,' Kaldur thought. A plan then struck him. He turned to Icicle Jr.

"Jr. listen, I can feel like waves from the collars come through the air again, the collars are turning back on in the womans block, could happen on this side any minute," KAldur lied to him.

"Ah man, we better tell dad," Jr. stated.

"Or, you could show some inniciative," KAldur told him.

Jr. looked unsure and then grinned at Kaldur, they headed towards the warden office while Tommy took a break from beating the wall. They walked towards the door but discovered it was blocked by three villians.

"Freeze said no one goes in," one of them stated when they came to the door.

"Dude, you want your collar to turn back on?" Jr. asked.

"We don't have time for this," Kaldur said as he punched the one who spoke to them into a wall. Another of the villains went to attack Kaldur but Jr. shot him with ice. He attacked the last one with the same method.

"Keep an eye on them, ill make sure those collars stay off," Kaldur stated before walking in the room and shutting the door leaving Jr alone with unconscious and frozen villians. Jr., being the impatient one he is, after five seconds peaked in the door and asked how it was going.

"It's done," KAldur said before running out of the room followed by Jr.

"Dad's gonna love this," Jr. said excitedly. Less than a minute later, all inhibitor collars had turned back on. All the cons who still had their collars on were all knocked out from a super shock that jolted through all their bodies. Captain Cold passed out right in front of Sr. "NO NO NO NO NO! WERE ALMOST THROUGH! THE GREATEST JAILBREAK IN HISTORY!" Sr. yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Is history, what do we do now? Carry them all out?" Freeze asked.

Sr. ran to the cell where his prisoners were and open it. He knocked the guard out of the way and grabbed Waller's collar. "Tell me how you did this, or I swear you wont fall for milenia!" Brick demanded.

"In whicj you will still be in Belle Rev, " Waller commented. Sr. balled his fist up and was ready to bash her face. Hugo was not going to let this happen, he tackled Sr. making him hit a wall.

Back with Kaldur and Jr. they were still putting ice on the wall and busting away at it. They were stopped when the two super strength cons that were beating down the wall for Sr. and Mister Freeze showed up.

"I went back to the warden;s office, two cons were taken out by ice before their collars reactivated, your father and Cold were with me the whole time," Freeze told the three.

"What are you talking about? We stopped the collard from reactivating, oh and, your welcome, " Jr. told Freeze.

Skipping to when they break down the wall because nothing happens that is that good in the thirty seconds.

Kaldur broke down th ewall with his water hammers to find the Killer Frost and other female cons.

"Well well, it's the boyfriend, care to share Renegade's fate?" Frost asked. Kaldur looked over and saw his girlfriend completely submerged in ice. He gasped. He knew something wasn't right. After AKldur had managed to knock out Frost and another strength con before running toeards the ice Renegade was encased in.

"Dude what are you thinking?" Jr. asked. He looked at Renegade in the ice,"oh dude, man, im really sorry."

Kaldur wiped the condensation off of the ice and looked at her in complete sadness, then he got angry at himself.

"And she was such the total babe," Jr. commented.

Kaldur got into position to punch her out of the ice but he was stopped,

"Dude, stop, youll shatter her, assuming she is still alive at all," Jr. told him.

"Renegade, please, don't leave me," Kaldur spoke. Suddenly the ice started to crack, more and more until It shattered in a million pieces, releasing Renegade from her icey chamber. She fell to then ground, but Kaldur got on his knees and helped her onto hers.

"I have been incarcerated in ice before," she told him. Kaldur pulled her into his arms and kissed her, more passionately than he had ever before.

"Dude, she is your partner," Jr. said to Kaldur. Renegade pulled her glamour charm off revealing her black hair.

"Man, my dad is going to kill me," Jr. said face palming himself. Before anything else could happen, Deathstroke entered and took the boy off of his daughter and dragged her away.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. He did not answer her. They eventually made it back to Manta's ship. When they got into the ship Deathstroke went into an empty room and threw his apprentice into a wall as hard as he couldn't. Her head slammed into it hard making it pound. She grunted in pain.

"You showed mercy Renegade, what have I taught you!" he yelled as he back handed her making her fly about three feet away from where she was thrown.

"No mercy, father," she replied quietly.

"Your damn right no mercy," he said taking her by the collar of the orange Belle Rev suit she still wore. He lifted her a foot off of the ground. She gasped for air a she was being cut off from her oxygen supply.

"Please stop, she choked out.

"You are lucky I'm not setting Joker on you," he said before dropping her.

"Get out of my sight, no child of mine will ever be acting the way you have tonight Renegade," he told her. She got up holding in tears as she walked towards the door. To really finish her off he shoved her making her hit the door at full force. She yelped but then exited and went to her room. When she got in there she stayed in the orange costume and cried herself to sleep.

Kaldur had come back to the ship about an hour after, he went to Renegade's room and tried to go in but discovered her door was locked. They both slept alone that night.

Belle Rev

"Belle Rev will be fully functional by tomorrow," Hugo strange said as he threw Amanda Waller's Warden name tag off of the desk and replaced it with one that said his name, "all prisoners are accounted for accept for the riddled, who somehow did manage to escape during the confusion, still, you msut be disappointed."

"Me? After the rescue took smuggling the tech inside, you nearly invested as much in the break in as we did," Sr. told the man with a slight smile,"It;s a shame we got beat, but the main objectives were reached."

The two mean shook hands.

"The light should be quite pleased," Hugo Strange said with a mysterious smile.


End file.
